


Battle, Interrupted

by llaras



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending for the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Doyle_sb4 hosted a Buffyverse drabble challenge/fest in her journal. Phendog's request was for From the St. Crispin's Speech: "We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he to-day that sheds his blood with me, Shall be my brother" (use however you like...fine not to actually use the words).

"Let's go to work."

Gunn went down within minutes. Illyria soon after.

Surrounded by more than he could handle, Spike called out, "Angel? A little help here?" But Angel was on the ground, weaponless.

And then everything stopped.

And Willow was there. Smiling.

"Hey guys, thought you could use some help."

And then Buffy was there. And Faith. All the girl slayers. Giles. Xander.

And Andrew?

"Wow, it's like that movie." Andrew looked around at the demon horde circling them. "You know, we few, we happy band of brothers, for he that sheds my blood...ooo, there's a dragon!"

Spike grimaced.

"I called it first," Angel muttered as the magical shield came down.


End file.
